elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skuldafn (Skyrim)
Skuldafn is an ancient Nordic temple in Skyrim that serves as the base of operations for Alduin. It is located on the very eastern edge of Skyrim, in the Velothi Mountains, but cannot be reached by conventional means and is only accessible during the main quest "The World-Eater's Eyrie." Overview This is the only known location in Skyrim that houses a portal that leads to Sovngarde. The portal is guarded by the Dragon Priest, Nahkriin, while draugr and dragons guard the temple. :Note: Even if it were possible to climb up the Velothi Mountains, Skuldafn is located in a separate area and cannot be reached by any means aside from the main quest, other than using console commands. This can easily be noticed when saving the game in the courtyard. The game files say "Skuldafn" instead of "Skyrim" as usual when outside all interior areas, including cities. Puzzles There are two turn-stone puzzles and a puzzle door inside the temple. *For the first turn-stone puzzle, the outside stones must match the key stones near them on either side. The center stone selects which of the two doors is opened by matching the key stone above that door. The hawk door must be opened first, then you can realign the middle stone to snake, then use the lever again to open the second door. **Puzzles in front-wise: hawk, hawk, hawk and hawk, snake, hawk. *For the second turn-stone puzzle, the two turn-stones on the upper level must match the key stones directly above while the one stone on the lower level must match the key stone on the opposing wall. **Puzzle in front-wise: whale, snake, hawk. **The second puzzle can be skipped altogether, using Whirlwind Sprint, if the Dragonborn stands on the central platform and aims at either side of the destination entrance near the torches. (It is also possible, though much harder, to do this with a normal jump, if timed correctly.) *The door puzzle is a combination door requiring the Diamond Claw. The combination on the palm of the claw is, from top to bottom: fox, moth, dragon. Sublocations Skuldafn South Tower Skuldafn South Tower is a small dungeon directly connected to Skuldafn Temple area. It is found in the southwestern end of Skuldafn. Inside can be found a handful of Draugr of various level. There is nothing of importance besides a chest and two urns. Skuldafn North Tower Skuldafn North Tower is a small dungeon directly connected to Skuldafn Temple area. It is found in the southeastern end of Skuldafn, on a higher level. From the entrance to Skuldafn Temple, there is a ledge leading to the right (east), then it turns south. Steps lead down to a lower walkway. The north tower is on the left (against the east wall). There is nothing of importance in Skuldafn North Tower, besides two chests. One chest is only accessible on the upper level outside, and hidden behind the other door. Up the spiral walkway, there is one chest inside. Out the door to the balcony on the second level, to the left is a second door back into the tower. Inside is a second chest. Quests The World-Eater's Eyrie The Dragonborn must find an entrance to Sovngarde. Notable items *Wall of Lightning Dragon Priest Staff – Off of Nahkriin. It needs to be placed on the seal to re-open the portal to Sovngarde, though can be taken if a particular exploit is done. See the Staff's page for details. *Dragon Priest Mask – Nahkriin – On top of Skuldafn temple, worn by Nahkriin. *Diamond Dragon Claw – Found on the Draugr Overlord right in front of the corresponding door. *Word Wall – Storm Call Gallery Skuldafn North Tower.png|The north tower Skuldafn South Tower.png|The south tower Trivia *The name Skuldafn may be a reference to Skuld the Norn. In Norse mythology, the Norns dictated the destinies of gods and men. In some poems Skuld is also referred to as a Valkyrie, one who chooses who will die and who will live in battle. These Valkyrie then take the slain warriors to Valhalla, which is very similar to the Hall of Valor. *Skuldafn is only accessible once during "The World-Eater's Eyrie": Thus there is only one chance to legitimately learn Storm Call and obtain Nahkriin's Mask. *It is possible to travel to Skuldafn using the console command: coc skuldafn01 (skuldafn02, skuldafn04, skuldafn05 and skuldafn06 will move the Dragonborn to different areas). *The portal to Sovngarde is the only exit from Skuldafn, and fast travel is not possible. The only way to leave Skuldafn is to use the console again, e.g. typing coc WhiterunOrigin which will teleport the Dragonborn back home inside the walls of Whiterun. *If the cliff behind is scaled upon arrival, it is possible to avoid going through Skuldafn's innards altogether. The portal to Sovngarde can be reached by scaling the mountains surrounding the area. However, to get the Storm Call shout, the Dragonborn must backtrack a short distance through the ruins. *Although part of Skyrim, Skuldafn actually lies in the western edge of the Velothi Mountains, which is a part of Morrowind. It is stated in the journal entries, however, that it is located in the Jerall Mountains. The map shows it as southeast of Kagrumez. *If the quest "The World-Eater's Eyrie" is in the journal but the Dragonborn hasn't gone to Skuldafn, when fighting dragons, they will say, "Skuldafn fen kos dinok," meaning, "Skuldafn will be death." The dragons encountered at Skuldafn will say this, regardless. *Skuldafn is one of the locations that will not unlock for fast travel when the console command: TMM 1 is used, because there is no map marker reference given in the Creation Kit. *At higher levels, the only draugr encountered may be deathlords. *No other location in the game has so many draugr walking around in the open world. This makes it a perfect opportunity to deploy Sunhallowed Elven Arrows in conjunction with Auriel's Bow, provided that the add-on is installed. If the assault on Alduin's fortress is timed right so that it happens during the day, a few arrows shot into the sun are sufficient to wipe out every enemy in the cell, up to and including any and all deathlords as well as Nahkriin at the very top. The bow remains useful inside of the temple too, due to its high damage bonus against undead. *The dragon shout Bend Will will not work on the dragons encountered at Skuldafn. *In a small room after the word wall, in a fireplace is a potato with a boiled creme treat and some charcoals attached to it, this may be a reference to potato GLaDOS in Portal 2. *Two dragons, a Frost Dragon and an Elder Dragon, watch the Dragonborn near the Sovngarde portal but do not attack unless attacked first. *Dragons may be sighted flying in the distance if the player climbs up the Velothi Mountains, however it is not possible to go towards them since that is the edge of the game map. *Clear Skies does not work here. Bugs * The diamond claw door puzzle's rings in the second section of the Skuldafn Temple might not be able to be moved. **Solution: reload save or exit and enter the area. * Even with correct solution claw door puzzle may not open, and the player will not be able to continue. ** Reload a save file that has been saved before you went to Skuldafn * If the Sapphire Dragon Claw is in the inventory and it has not been used to explore Shroud Hearth Barrow, the Skuldafn temple door may not be able to be opened. ** Reload to a previous save, explore Shroud Hearth Barrow, then return to Skuldafn. Appearances * * de:Skuldafn (Skyrim) es:Skuldafn (Skyrim) fr:Skuldafn (Skyrim) pl:Skuldafn ru:Скулдафн (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations